best_possiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Odds and ends
This page started out as a copy of Potential topics for this wiki.his page started out as a copy of Potential topics for this wiki. I will attempt to use it as an annotated bibliography and/or index. This will also be a general worksheet for this BPWi. Unless otherwise indicated, key phrases may be found through google and Wikipedia. ----------------- - Anthropic Principle This is how I first got into the game of metaphysics, in a serious way. That was in 1975 when I came across Jack Sarfatti's Space, Time & Beyond. Physicists are at pains to avoid the implications of the AP, and so they invoked a Multiverse. Me? I just rush in........ - Mind-body problem I have always been aware of this problem. Back in '75, I started out as a quantum dualist. In '81 I transitioned to immaterialism. I refer to this as my gestalt switch. - Coherence Theory of Truth (CohTT) Over many years, the CohTT has become a central concept of the BPWH. - ETH v. UTH Extra- v. Ultra-terrestrial hypotheses. I did not focus on the paranormal until '91, leading up to my liaison with Ron. From that beginning, I understood the importance of the UTH, relative to Disclosure. I have never given much credence to the ETH. - CTC => a pre-Copernican SWH Closed Timelike Curve. This is one of the recent major additions to the BPWH, from a few years ago. Before then, I was mainly referencing a bootstrap or an ouroboros. Small World Hypothesis (SWH). This came in '81 with the gestalt switch. - John Wheeler's Participatory Universe This is the heart and soul of the BPWH, from '75. It does have to be combined with the SWH. It posits us as co-Creators. - Wheeler-Feynman single electron universe => World soul and monopsychism => neo-Platonism, etc. This bit of idle speculation on the part of JW&RF, became the underlying principle of the universal Monad, behind every appearance. This arose as a logical component of the CTC. See Heart of the matter, wherein I describe the cosmic cocoon. - Aether, akasha, unstable vacuum, collective memory, quantum entanglement, logos, apocatastasis It was Paul Zielinski who first alerted me to the contemporary problem of the ether/aether. This is where positivism first clashed with modern physics, in the context of general relativity. We both agree that the ether is a foot in the door of physics, for any number of other metaphysical/ontological ideas. - Weak Measurements (Aharanov) as a model for a teleological world Jack Sarfatti introduced me to weak measurements, about two years ago. This comes from Feynman's notion of the sum over quantum histories. The principle of least action derives from this process. I simply extend this to CTC/SWH, and so land on the BPWH, as mediated through the many trajectories of the world soul that you and I share. Thus do we bring a participatory teleology into the realm of physics. - Strominger's dS/CFT - Alpha/Omega cosmology arXiv:hep-th/0110087 (2001). This paper was brought to my attention by Jack Sarfatti and Gary Bekkum. It is the most teleological theory of cosmology, which puports to conform to acceptible standards of theoretical physics, TBMK. (continued in part 2.....) 9/19